So Thank You
by light blossom and dark warrior
Summary: Sasuke is back and Sakura is the one to heal him after Ibiki interrogates him. Sasuke asumes Sakura is still the little weak twelve year-old he left behind and will proclaim her undying love for him. Boy does Sakura prove him wrong.
1. Chapter 1

So Thank You…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

* * *

Tall trees surrounded her, a bench to her right, and the cool wind played with her hair. She was calm, breathing the evening air, greedily taking in the silence she rarely got and the time to herself. Sure at night she slept peacefully surrounded by her white walls but she couldn't enjoy it when she was so tired after a shift at the hospital and training.

Her eyes were closed but when she opened them slowly, bright emerald eyes shown through. She slowly took in her surroundings again, her gaze lingering at the bench she woke up from four years ago. She no longer felt a pang in her chest, it didn't constrict in agony, it didn't quench in sadness.

"Sakura-chan!"

Well, there went her peace.

A genuine smile formed on her mouth as the boy with spiky hair came to her. "Shikamaru, what are you doing here?"

A sigh escaped his lips before he answered her, "Tsunade-sama needs you, she wants to talk about something important."

Sakura pouted, wondering what it could possibly be her shishou wanted. "Thank you Shika. See you later."

"See ya," he muttered as she walked away before he remembered he had to go all across the village to get something for his mother. "Troublesome."

As soon as Sakura got to the buildings she used the rooftops to get to Tsunade's office.

"Hey Shizune," she greeted the older woman as they met in the hallway.

"O-oh hey S-Sakura," Shizune stuttered. "Tsunade-sama is expecting you in her office so you can just walk in. see you later Sakura," the older black haired woman said as she hurried away from Sakura.

Sakura continued on her way without pondering on Shizune's behavior as the woman was always like this, moving swiftly from one place to another.

She knocked on the Hockage's door and entered when the blonde haired woman gave her permission.

"Hello Shishou, I heard you needed me," Sakura said as she bowed.

Tsunade inhaled deeply before addressing the pink haired girl. "Sakura, the war is over. Many of our enemies are dead, a few are alive."

Sakura gave the Hokage a confused look. The only enemy she knew that was extremely dangerous and shouldn't be walking around freely was Sasuke. Obito and Madara were dead along with Kabuto and Orochimaru. This time none of them would magically revive.

"Shishou, you and I both checked and confirmed their deaths…the only one that managed to get away was Sasuke."

"Yes, he managed to get away…only to return today."

Sakura froze once those words reached her.

Sasuke? Back? She clenched her fists and her vibrant emerald eyes turned to slits. She had hoped he was dead and burning in hell. Guess it was too much to hope. Now though, when she sees him boy will she have a … "chat" with him.

"Where is he Shishou?"

"Only a selected few know," Tsunade said, carefully watching Sakura. "These selected few don't include Naruto. Sakura swear you won't tell him," Tsunade demanded.

Naruto knowing Sasuke was back was bad. Naruto was such a fool he would embrace Sasuke in a hug and show him around the village without questioning him on his sudden return to Konoha.

"I swear Shishou."

"When he arrived this morning he was well…physically. We then handed him over to Ibiki and… well I'm sure you know what happened."

At this Sakura nodded. She was usually the one who healed Ibiki's… patients. Of course she could only heal their physical scars. She can't help them with any mental problems. She's a medic not a psychologist.

"You are to go to the Interrogation headquarters and patch him up. You can go either tonight or tomorrow," Tsunade said.

"Hai, Shishou," Sakura responded.

She bowed before turning to leave. As she closed the door behind her Tsunade called her out, "Sakura."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama?"

The blonde hokage smirked, "have fun."

Sakura smirked and closed the door.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Ibiki was leading her to Sasuke's cell.

"I appreciate you coming tonight, Sakura."

"It's cool Ibiki. I know you love doing your thing in the morning and besides I have a shift tomorrow."

"You know me too well Sakura," Ibiki said, a full maniac smile plastered on his face as he opened a cell door.

Sakura giggled as they both stepped inside the dark cell. She could make out a figure a few feet in front of her.

"Well, it comes with years of working together," she said as a bright light turned on over them.

Ibiki nodded before addressing the figure in front of them. "Uchiha get up! Someone's here to heal you."

"Hn," was the only response from the last Uchiha.

Ibiki shook his head, "that's what he says most of the time. Maybe you can help me get something out of him? I seriously don't know what's wrong with you."

Sakura mock gasped. "What's wrong with me?" She asked with wide eyes and a disbelieving tone in her voice.

Both were so into their conversation they didn't notice the figure facing away from them stiffen at the sound of the female's voice. Slowly he opened his onyx eyes and slowly sat up.

"Well, I just can't get through my head how you're a medic instead of being an interrogator." Ibiki stated.

"I'm good at my job and I like it."

"Yes but you're also good at scaring the shit out of enemies," Ibiki countered.

Sakura sighed, "You know I would gladly work with you but you know how shishou is…."

"And that sensei of yours Hatake," Ibiki grumbled.

"Maybe I can work undercover?" Sakura said with hope in her voice. "I mean we can tell shishou I'll work here as your personal medic but in actuality not only will I heal people but also help you interrogate them." Sakura said as her eyes sparkled at the thought.

Ibiki nodded going over the plan. "Yes that's an amazing plan. I'll get working on the paperwork meanwhile heal this…thing and after your done meet me in my office."

"Hai," Sakura responded with enthusiasm.

Sakura loved healing people but she also liked to interrogate people. She liked to hurt the enemy in order to help keep Konoha safe. Her medical ability helped her know where to hit the enemy in order to make them feel pain. But sometimes the best way to get information wasn't physically. No it was mentally.

Sakura watched as Ibiki left the room and once the door was completely closed, she turned around slowly.

Emerald clashed with onyx.

* * *

**A/N: Hi! So this was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to make it into a two-shot. Hopefully I really stop at two chapters and don't have to go to three.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review if you want more.**

**And if you haven't already check out my other story "My Babysitter is an Uchiha" starring young Sakura and Itachi.**

**And don't forget please leave a review **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/: I'm sorry if you guys thought this was an update, it's not.**

**I have decided to rewrite the whole thing and merge chapter one and two into one chapter like it was supposed to be. When it'll be up? I don't know.**

**I'll take this down by tomorrow or the day after.**

**Again I'm sorry but thank you for reviewing and favorite/following. **


End file.
